Semiconductor memory devices including a nonvolatile semiconductor memory element, such as a NAND flash memory, are used. Semiconductor memory devices are, for example, used as an external memory that is mounted on a host apparatus, such as a digital camera, and stores information such as imaging data. Recently, there is a semiconductor memory device that can perform transmission and reception of information by wireless communication to and from a different host apparatus, such as a personal computer, without removing the semiconductor memory device from a digital camera or the like.